


Far Cry 3 - Surviving In the Jungle

by MitchellTheWinner



Series: Far Cry Adventures [1]
Category: Far Cry 3
Genre: Far Cry 3 - Freeform, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:43:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3510491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitchellTheWinner/pseuds/MitchellTheWinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I found myself in a strange jungle. I was nearly about to be killed by Vaas when Jason Brody showed up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Far Cry 3 - Surviving In the Jungle

I ran into the deep jungle as it lit on fire. I was running for my life as Vaas ran close behind me. I threw vines out of my way and came to a dead end. Rapid water was below so I took a major risk. I took a huge breath and jumped below. I swam against the currents and tried to reach air but ot was no use. I opened my mouth as I passed out. Suddenly, I was grabbed from the water as I coughed. "Are you okay?" I looked up at the guy who saved me. "Yeah, I think so. I'm Nick. Thanks for the save." "No problem. My name is Jason Brody. I'm looking for my friends and little brother. Have you see them?" He asked helping me up. "No sorry, maybe I could help you. I'm actually looking for my younger sister Natalie." "Heh, so we've got a deal. I help you if you help me. You nearly drowned in that river. I'll show you around." He started to walk away. "Oh wait, here's my pistol. Trust me, you'll need it." He handed me a shiny pistol. "Thanks." He started to walk off. "You comin Nick?" "Yeah, I'm coming." That's how I met Jason Brody, and how our journey began.


End file.
